My Ain True Love
by Eriks Angels
Summary: One, scorned by society, and desperate for a love she knows she'll never have. The other, engaging in the hositlity of rouges and destined for freedom out of her reach. This is a land set ablaze by the time ticking curse that will destroy a love forever..
1. The Valiant

**"My Ain True Love"**

**By:** _Don Juanita Triumphant & Lemony Apple_

**Chapter One: The Valiant**

* * *

It had been any regular week off for any two regular teenagers...all right, so we weren't totally regular. We had just boarded the beautiful U.S.S. Valiant, setting sail for our dream get away-the Caribbean. My best friend and cousin, Persephone Leroux had flown down from Massachusetts to visit for the summer, and we were planning to have one hot summer. This was only the first queue. We'd go to the Caribbean, sail to Spain, and then party in Cancun...just because both of us were now legally eighteen.

We stood on deck, watching as the shore slowly became less and less visible. Persephone turned to me, smiling her pretty sparkling white smile. "Can you believe this? Look! It looks just like something out of-"

"Pirates of the Caribbean!" We both squealed, jumping up and down.

I know what you all are thinking-Persephone? Well, let's just say our mothers aren't the most normal of people. When they had both become pregnant near the same time, my mother, Miriam, had wagered to Persephone's mother-Meredith, who could stay at a smaller weight than the other during those nine months. Irony seemed to rule the roost when it turned out that both women were the exact same weight at the end of the nine months. Rolling their eyes and nearly getting them stuck that way, the two women had been at the hospital, sharing rooms with one another and discussed names. We didn't have names for a while. Two days after both of us were born, one of the nurses I suppose, must have left the books, but two copies of 'Greek Mythology' were left by the bed tables. The sisters took hold of them, and had agreed that their children were worth only the most attractive and beautiful names. Persephone, the god Hades' wife. Queen of the Underworld? I always thought it had a nice ring.

* * *

"Oh wow, those rain clouds don't look to good," I said cautiously at the darkening sky that we were heading straight into. Persephone grimaced. "I can't stand storms," She said hiding underneath her towel. "They scare me."

I shook my head, smiling. "Come on, I'm bored. Let's go swimming or something." Persephone nodded, following in suit as the two girls walked from the deck to go inside into the dining hall.

Now, the action begins...

* * *

Jazzy swing music roamed throughout the dining hall as we descended the beautiful grand stair case. Glass elevators were at every corner, and there was an entire wall made up of glass that held an aquarium of tropical fish.

We both stood near the waiter's booth, waiting to be seated-when we saw it. Yes, there's always an _it._ Well for us, this it was something big. "Ooooh, look at this." I cooed picking up the flyer that lay on the little table. Persephone's eyes widened as I read the bright pink flyer.

_'Enchanting Portraits_

_From Queen Elizabeth to Arwen Undomiel,_

_Dress up in beautiful corsets and wave fine swords and have your picture taken in them! You'll look as if you've stepped right out of the 1800's!_ $20.00 for two, $30.00 for three, and so on," I read.

I turned to her, smiling brightly. "I've always wanted to do this! Every time we come across one though, we never have enough money..." I bit my lip thoughtfully.

"Where does it say it's at?" She asked curiously.

"Umm...in the theater."

"What time?"

"It starts at six thirty."

Persephone smiled. "We better book it then-it's almost 5:45."

I grimaced as the waiter led us to our table. "Eh...corsets..."

* * *

"Oooh, this is tight!" I yelped. Persephone was already passed out on the floor as the old woman tied the corset up behind me. The poor thing was too short to reach my ties, so stood on the couch behind me. I had tried sucking in before she started, but there was no time for that when she nearly stuffed me into a chemise and had already pulled over the corset.

"You have a nice frame-corsets were meant to give women curves. Neither of you really need them, but the dresses just don't work without them," She said simply. I arched an elegant eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure, because I've heard-"

"So what dresses did you ladies have your eyes on?" She asked rather quickly. Persephone jumped up, cackling madly as she skidded into the closet where billions of heaps were hung up in all sorts of colors. "THIS ONE!" She squealed returning with a silvery grayish gown. The silk just seemed like a fountain of platinum water. Along the sides of the bodice were amateur sewed pearls. I smiled. "That is-"

_:**BOOOM:**_

The ship gave a sickening lurch to the side, knocking all three of us women over. Persephone and I both were hurled across the room, hitting the door and bursting through. Rain water poured from the sky, drenching everything. I tried to catch myself as I hit the bar of the ship. In the speed and force that the ship had suddenly threw us in, it was impossible to balance myself. I lost my grip on the railing. The harsh impact of water surrounding me enveloped my senses.

I had gone over board.

Lightning flashes above in the midnight sky, giving nothing but the illumination for a few heart beats, then going pitch black once more. Water...above me, below me, and all around-I was dying! Suffocating, water pressing against my body from every direction. I tried to swim up, and only felt submerged even more. I had finally been able to come up for a quick breath, but an enormous wave soon took over the air above me, and I was sent back into the dark depths once more. Underwater, I couldn't see my hand in front of me. I had been on the swim team since junior high, and could hold my breath for almost three minutes...but it was so different. With each wave crashing over head, and each roar of thunder sent my nerves to shattered pieces, and this took away a lot of my concentration. So instead of focusing on getting more air, I was scared out of my wits that a shark would come up and drag me down. Where had Persephone gone? The ship? What would happen to me? They wouldn't notice that I had gone! I was able to come up about thirty seconds later, and gulped all the air that I could before being tossed against another surf. It continued like this for God knows how long. It was several hours, and I was so out of my mind with exhaustion that I had stopped trying to get air.

_I'm going to die, and there's nothing that I can do about it, _I thought helplessly as my head lolled above the waves for a second time in a minute. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, the feeling of fatigue taking over and my lips gently slipped apart, water surging into my mouth effortlessly. I slowly felt my weight sink underneath the water…

* * *

Ranger Barrowsteem cursed every deity known to man as the harsh rain beat him and his vision into oblivion. Nothing was like the rain, especially when you were also on a watch in the pitch black-rain only fueled the fire. He could hear voices below, but ignoring the shouts from the commanding captain, he reduced it to rolling his eyes.

Nothing interesting had happened to him since he'd been hired as a scout on this damn ship, and now he almost regretted even applying. Their captain was a weird soul, very peculiar indeed…

In that next moment, lightning flashed, lighting up the sky and giving everyone a clear shot at an illuminated ocean. It was miraculous from up in the nest, too…just to look out and gaze at the crashing waves of sapphire…something white caught his eye amidst the blackness of the waves. Something…floating. Barely. Taking the spy glass from his pocket, he swiftly moved it in front of his nose, looking out into the blackness of the night before the rain clogged the spectacle.

Was that…? No! It couldn't be…could it?

It was a body!

Shouting as loud as his voice could stretch, Ranger hollered over the wind, _"MAN OVER BOARD!"_

I thought I was going to be relieved of my life here on the blue planet, but when the water turned rather cold by the wind, I knew I could still feel…so obviously I was alive. I felt restrained, however. I was numb all over, and felt to exhausted and worn to even fight for survival. Something…muffled…I heard a distant whistle somewhere. All sounds were reduced to the queerest sounds, however, when water filled my ears so much my head was almost overcome with pressure.

Suddenly, and most roughly, I felt something grab me, but instead of what I anticipated, I was sharply pulled upward from amidst the dark depths. Two arms underneath the water secured me against something strong and steady. I gasped from surprise, my mouth filling with water. I began to struggle, whimpering underwater. I couldn't see it was so dark! Another phase of fatigue swept me, and I felt myself let go of all my senses then. I had passed out for several moments, but strangely enough, in a way, heard everything going on around me. I was lifted several times, shouts and strange noises filling the thunder claps.

Then, I was laid down on solid ground. _LAND!_

Two voices were traded over me. One rough and grizzly. "Saw 'er 'bout ten yards away." It said.

"Good," I heard a rather suave voice nearest me. A man's voice…it seemed so familiar, but I ignored this as I heaved water from my stomach, suddenly flipping over to vomit sea water. Someone held me up slightly and most awkwardly. My eyes lopsidedly opened and the blurred vision of…of the strangest looking men I'd ever seen swirled about me. It couldn't be…no…not in a million years!

Pirates surrounded me, but the most shocking of all kneeled beside me.

Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

**A/N: Hello and welcome to our fanfic! This is Don Juanita Triumphant and Lemony Apple's duo story! WOOHOO! If you want to know a little bit about us here are somethings you might like to know: this is NOT our first fic. Lemony Apple has written numerous stories in Degrassi and Phantom of the Opera, and Don Juanita has written in Gone With the Wind, Lord of the Rings, and Phantom of the Opera. We love Orlando and Johnny, and PotC, and we REALLY love this story and hope you love it too.**

**Please Review! We're anxious to know what you think! Visit our duo profile, and go take a wack at IMin us! We don't bite...**

**(Erik muse: Often.)**

**Ciao**

**Justy&Lemme**


	2. Dresses, By Any Other Name

**Chapter 2: Dresses, By Any Other Name**

**Persephone's P.O.V**

* * *

I screamed as I fell into the water- and the impact of my not-so-small figure hitting the solid field of water. It was painful- like getting kicked in the stomach. Repeatedly. 

"No! _NO_!" I screamed, still under water, and I'm quite sure I swallowed a great amount of sea water.

You see, I had never been a very good swimmer. I had been on my elementary school's swim team before I was asked to resign by the coach. I also took swimming lessons, but my teacher deemed me incapable after my third (rather painful, I might add) lesson.

And the teacher was a girl, so I didn't even get a hot guy lifeguard in the whole horrid affair.

And now, when those lessons should have been so useful to me, all the precious little knowledge I had completely disappeared.

And that was when my instincts took over- scream. Scream as loud and as long as you can, Persephone.

I broke the surface of the water and frantically tried to tread water and scream my head off at the same time.

"Lads! Another! Man overboard!" I moved my arms frantically, trying to stay above water, but my limited breathing capacity, (restricted by the corset) and the sheer weight of my bloomers, (yes, _bloomers_) and petticoats were dragging me under.

"The rope! Grab onto the rope!"

I held onto that rope like it was my first born, and then somehow I was pulled on deck of a ship.

I rolled onto my stomach and let out a great spew of water that would have outdone one of those little Pans on those fountains, on the nice, swabbed deck.

You know, for the Valiant, they sure kept a lot of barrels on deck…

_Barrels?_

I looked up, and glanced around to see where the hell I was- I had to be Valiant- it was the only logical explanation, there were no ships around us at the time Psyche and I fell overboard….

I glanced all around the ship. Black sails! The Valiant didn't have black sails. Did it have sails? In fact… I wasn't even sure if it had a mast.

"Are you alright, miss?" said a voice from above me. I looked up, and there was… there was… Will Turner.

Or, someone that looked like him.

"Where-," I said, confused beyond my wildest dreams. "Where am I?"

"Why, you're on the Black Pearl, the fastest ship in the Caribbean."

"The- The Black Pearl?" I squeaked, feeling ill. "My Lord," If I was on the Black Pearl- Oh my God. I could practically _see_ Einstein protesting in his grave, spouting out that Emc2 crap.

It was either all the ways of science were abandoned today, or I was hallucinating the entire thing.

I must have been hallucinating.

"I- I-," I said, struggling to get onto my feet. I fell, and then the Will Turner look-a-like gallantly draped his cloak over my shoulders, and helped raise me up onto my feet.

"Let's go find a place for you to get decently dressed, and then maybe you can take a little nap, and then we'll find out where you've come from."

He stepped at a cabin and swung it open- to find Psyche and… my eyes were playing tricks on me- dare I say she was talking to Captain Jack Sparrow?

This ship- it must have sailed right out of a cosplay convention.

"Psyche!" I said, and ran as much as my energy afforded. We hugged. "Thank God you're okay!"

"Well, seems we found your little friend," Captain Jack Sparrow look-a-like said. "You girls can just stay in Dear Old William's cabin until we dock at Port Royale, and maybe we can all have some drinks together in Port, savvy?"

There was a rather uncomfortable silence between us, and I finally said, softly, "Thank you, but I don't drink."

There was another uncomfortable silence in which the William Turner look-a-like broke by politely coughing.

"Well, dinner will be served shortly…" The Will Look-a-like said, looking over at the Jack-a-like. "_They are not staying in my cabin for five days!_" He whispered.

The Jack-a-like murmured something along the lines of "Be a gentleman. They are very attractive ladies." But I couldn't exactly hear him. I hoped I was hearing wrong.

"-We will alert you when dinner is ready." The Will-a-like said, sighing somewhat. "Until then, I suggest you get dressed. There are dresses in that cabinet there… I should think you all are around Elizabeth's size…"

He walked off, muttering. The Jack-a-like followed him.

I sighed and looked at the cabinet. It was ornate, with lots of lovely carvings. I had high hopes for the dresses in that cabinet. After all, the dresses that Elizabeth wore in the movie were all very lovely… (Except that horrible maroon one) so it would make sense that her Cosplay costumes would all be lovely too.

Well, I was wrong.

We opened the cabinet to find the ugliest dresses I had ever come into acquaintance with. There was that horrible maroon one, then an orange one, and the worst color of yellow I had ever seen in my life on a very feathery dress.

Psyche pulled out the feathery-yellow dress… and I pulled out the orange. We stared at them in absolute horror.

"Um, what is this?" She said, disgust in her voice.

"I'm… not sure." I replied. Slightly stunned at the Ugliest Dresses On Earth. The U.D.O.E. gave a glare of hatred at us and looked even more unattractive.

Psyche gave a sigh of resonation and pulled on the yellow dress.

"Come on- it's _orange._" I said, feeling ill.

"Put it on, Persephone." Psyche growled, like she was about to kill someone.

"I hate orange…" I said, but pulled the dress over my head. We fastened each other up and then there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me… uh, but dinner's served." came the voice.

I looked at Psyche. "You ready, then?"

* * *

**A/N: WEEEEEEE! WE HAVE...one review. shrug We LOVE YOU scarlet-rebELLE! Just for your review, you get 7 minutes in the closet with any of our muses, and if you don't know who are muses are, check the profile thing...**

**R&R PEEPS!**

**Ciao**

**Justy&Lemme**


	3. When Pigs Fly

**Chapter 3: When Pigs Fly**

* * *

The man sent to escort us to dinner was familiar. I had seen him on deck earlier when Persephone and I had clashed into one another. He was very…well…scary looking. Dark mangled hair, hollow eyes, sunken face, and as gangly as a dead tree limb. We kept a little more distance from him than necessary, but it felt necessary to us. This also gave us more privacy to talk.

"So what did this…this Captain say to you?" Persephone asked, curiously, as we walked down across the ship rather slowly. The damn dresses! I wanted to just ball them up and stomp on them. Not only were they terribly ugly-they smelled of mildew.

I sighed, trying to ignore this. "Well…we didn't say terribly much…"

"There must have been some reason though, as to why he was giving you the strangest look of the century…" She stopped and I bit my lip. "Which…century would that be? This one or…ours?" Persephone held up a finger, mouth open…the closed it.

"Never mind."

"Well…it's like this…"

* * *

I stared at the man, unable to process what was going on. The man before me was…so strange. Dressed in worn clothes which consisted of navy breeches, a white shirt, tall brown boots, and his hair was situated in the strangest manner. Dreadlocks and braids had woven feathers, beads, gold and…was that bone?

I swallowed as hard as I could, trying to beat the lump in my throat. The almond shaped obsidian eyes gleamed from around nut meg skin, thanks to the Caribbean sun, the dark eye liner making it seem so much more…roughish. The Captain would have looked tired had he not been smiling, and as he coughed some sea water out of his lungs, the crew which surrounded us, was silent. I didn't let my eyes travel away from the Jack-Sparrow-look-a-like.

This couldn't be real…just couldn't be. I felt a soft touch of warmth on my shoulder, and glanced up to see a woman with slate colored skin, dark eyes and hair, and bright white teeth. She draped a blood red blanket over my shoulders and helped me stand. Someone had given him a thick and heavy coat that seemed as old as the ship itself. He blinked rapidly, and then nodded briskly to the men, waltzing up to me and the woman, who still had a firm hold on my shoulders.

"Good evening, Miss," He greeted in a very suave and smooth voice, flashing pearly white teeth and several gold ones too. The red bandana around his fore head was nearly plastered to his skin from the water, which dripped from both of our hair. The rain had calmed to a rocking mist that was very eerie. It had been so…so hostile only moments ago.

Thunder rolled above our heads, and I was so caught up in being anxious that I nearly missed the man's next words. "My name is Captain Jack Sparrow," He said dashingly, as if addressing a government meeting. "And this is my crew," He turned, waving an arm out in presentational form, gesturing to the crew who were now inching back over to stare.

"And this," He said swinging himself back around. "Is my ship, the Black Pearl. And," He leaned in close enough for me to have to lean back. "What might your name be?"

I shivered from the wind and wet, and felt a little sheepish that the woman was standing right behind me. I stuttered from my shaking, "P-Psyche…McPherson." I said after a minute of trying to will the shaking to stop. The Jack impersonator looked me up and down for a moment, eyes shining when he gaze rested back on my own again. He seemed a little befuddled, but seemed even more tired than I thought before.

"Right. Anna Maria will help you along into some dry clothes and you may rest in one of the empty quarters," He said with a dismissing wave of his hand. I felt a tug from the Anna Maria behind me, but something struck me…uncomfortable with what he'd said.

"Why…why can't I stay up here?"

The Captain stopped in his retreating steps, and I noticed some other pirates stop what they were doing to look on. I swallowed, feeling as if I'd said something stupid. The Imposter turned slowly around, and seemed to be trying to make up a very difficult decision. Using some sort of hand motions, he stumbled over himself, "Well-you see, it's not exactly-well-…it's not something that's…appropriate for a young woman-now is it?" He asked, trying to turn his answer around. I saw it too.

"But Anna Maria is a young woman. Why does she get to stay up here?" I asked, knowing he was pinning himself in his own corner.

His eyes shifted from side to side, his fingers twittering against one another. "Hmmm…well-yes, I suppose that's…true…all right, Anna Maria and you shall both stay-"

"Now hold on!" I heard the woman behind me raise her voice to a yell. I winced, feeling not only the vibration of her voice in my chest, but the grip on my shoulders tighten. "You know good and well that it's pure folly to put me down there! You do," She said coolly. "And you may not have a ship left." Jack's eyes widened and he swallowed.

"Yes…right…erm…" The crew seemed to glare at him, and I remembered something I had seen in the movie…using the best impersonation of Elizabeth I could, I waltzed up behind Anna Maria and put my arm on her shoulder restfully. "You aren't really going to tell me that 'it's bad luck to bring women aboard'? I mean, really! You could use an extra pair of hands…" I glanced around. "…and why would you want to put a working girl, such as myself, down below when I've grown up around ships and such?" Jack's eyebrows went up…along with the rest of the crew.

"You know how to work on a ship?" One asked from the side.

It was true. I had grown up on the Mexican Gulf, many times taking my dad's boat out. He used to work out on ships, and some times took me along as well. I nodded. "Of course."

"A girl who knows how to run a ship," Anna Maria began smoothly. "Should know how to swim." The entire ship seemed to see this, and looked at me with suspicion and glares. That was an easy one.

"I can swim…but…" I glanced around, pulling the blanket over me. I walked up to Anna Maria, and gestured her toward me. She looked bewildered but did so. I whispered in her ear. Seconds later, her eyes widened, nodding. "Aye! That'll do," She swiveled around to face Jack, who had been playing with a braid near his eye. He dropped it immediately, straightening up. "She can stay. Ain't no bad luck to speak of."

Jack leaned across Anna Maria to see me, staring me up and down again as if making sure I didn't have a rat crawling out from my sleeve or something. "You're sure she shouldn't…?"

"The hell she won't!" Anna Maria snarled. Jack laughed nervously, and I got the impression he wasn't exactly the one running the ship. I smiled.

"Erm…all right! She can stay but," He looked back at Anna Maria. "Get her something warm to wear." Anna Maria nodded, taking my shoulders again and walking me off like a little child.

* * *

"So...he thinks we're cursed or something." She concluded. "Brilliant."

"Not necessarily so. We shall remain a mystery!" I say, grinning. "Besides, they can't know that we're…you know…from the millennium. If they did, they'd think we were crazy."

Persephone glanced about. "Think about who the Captain is. Does crazy really matter on this ship?"

I opened my mouth to say something then closed it. "Right." I muttered.

"What convinced Ana?" Persephone asked curiously. I grinned and said, "I merely said that I'd help her run the ship if she took up for us."

Persephone's eyes widened. "We're not on the boat two hours and you've already got yourself in a debt. Wonderful." I merely smiled.

"So…where exactly do you think we are…as far as time line wise goes?" Persephone asked. We were brought to two double doors that stood on the exact opposite side of the ship. I recognized these from the movie too.

I thought about it, then said, "Well, Will said something about us being the size of Elizabeth, so if these are some of the dresses she used…they must already be married-"

"Lucky." Persephone grumbled.

"-which means we can't be too far from Port Royale…I mean, unless we're on some sort of adventure with treasure, exotic places and-" I felt a nudge in the ribs and stopped smiling at Persephone who had a flat look on her face. "You're doing it again."

"Doing? Doing what?"

"It."

"What's It?"

"It-as in 'talking-a-thousand-miles-an-hour-gibberish' it."

I gave her a pleading look. "Come on Percy! You can't deny us this! Look at our situation…pirates…Caribbean…treasure…open sea. What more could we ask for?" I struggled to keep my voice controlled.

She sighed. "Psyche, I don't think this is such a great idea. What if-"

The sudden rush of hot breath on my ear made me nearly jump out of my skin. "Please-" The voice said just as I spun around. The escort smiled with yellow teeth. "-ladies." He opened the door for us.

Inside was a dimly lit room, furnished in the old style clash between Victorian and Bermuda. Thick rugs cushioned our feet, a warm fire flamed from the hearth, and the smell of good food floated to our noses. Persephone twitched her nose like Samantha from Bewitched, which I had always thought was the coolest thing ever.

She smiled. "Smells good."

We stood there a moment, the feel of the escort's eyes on our backs. A voice from deeper inside the compartment pushed the thick air out into the night, "Ranger that will be all. Thank you."

Captain Sparrow.

Persephone flashed me a grin. I saw her mouth, "Johnny Depp…" And do a mini fainting impression for affect. I smiled and mouthed. "Will Turner…" And placed both hands over my heart. We were such goofballs.

Giggling softly, we walked forward where the long table came into view, both pirates present at the table. It was still hard to get used to the fact that Will Turner-Orlando _bloody_ Bloom-was a pirate. He was so sweet…how could he be? Thinking of the movie, it was so plausible, but so hard to get around it.

Jack sat at the head of the table, Will on his right hand, both discussing something very quiet. Jack had his hat and coat off, relaxing and very different from the movie so far. He seemed…very tired. Will was just the same. They both, however, stood up when they saw us. Will tried to smile pleasantly but he looked as if he'd just tasted something sour.

Jack, however, had the audacity to voice what we were all thinking.

"Pardon, dear Ladies, but those have got to be the ugliest dresses on earth…" Persephone threw her arms up in the air. "Told you!"

Will chuckled a smile, shaking his head, and Persephone caught his eye for a moment, but it didn't last near as long as she would've liked. "We'll get you something better to where, once we're ashore." Jack said, the slightest bit of sincerity inching through his words. We both smiled sweetly. Jack looked to Will, a bit uncertain of what exactly to say next. Will gave him a meaning look, and Jack nodded.

We sat down, looking at all the delicious food. We hadn't eaten since the night before we left for the cruise. Our stomachs growled, and I was sure both men could hear them. I sat on the left hand of Jack, Persephone sitting across from me and next to Will. I rolled my eyes. After five minutes, she went into la la mode, and was totally oblivious to the fact she was checking out a married man.

I glanced at the table, my eyes falling on a tempting plate of fruit. My fingers twitched to a grape and quietly fingered it in my lap. I glanced at Sparrow and Turner, seeing that both were equally tired and deep in conversation. As fast as a gun shot, I beaned Persephone with the grape. It hit her square in the eyes, causing her to yelp.

The two men turned to her, surprised at her sudden out burst. I kept my eyes down, a bite of warm bread in my mouth.

"Something wrong?" Will Turner asked. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jack Sparrow looking at me most suspiciously.

"I'm not sure, I-" She shook herself. "Must be imagining things…"

I had to use my napkin to hide my smile. I looked up when I was addressed. Jack Sparrow gave me an amused and inquiring look as he said, "Is something wrong, Miss McPherson?"

I shook my head. "No, not at all. Thank you for asking, Captain." I said, struggling with laughter, but fortunately succeeding. It seemed the only two people who weren't getting it were Will and Persephone.

Surprise, surprise.

"As I was saying…" Will said, a little uncertainly. "We've tried everything and nothing works. I'm not completely sure what to do now."

Jack was still staring at me, and answered Will with a very throaty "Uh-huh…" I looked up at him and he smiled. "I'll have to see her then." He concluded, looking back at Will. I narrowed my eyes at him, passing a glance in between the Captain and then over at Will who glanced at me in return.

"Is there something going on that I don't know about?" Persephone asked, exasperated.

I raised an eyebrow at Will Turner as Jack replied, "Nothing, m'dear. Don't worry your pretty little head about a thing."

Persephone growled and Jack began to laugh a little nervously again.

"I-I mean…nothing."

The look that passed between me and Will was proof enough that this voyage to where ever we were going was going to be…fairly interesting. Just before we left to go to sleep, I caught Persephone giving Will the look. I shook my head, laughing softly. Yes, **very** _interesting._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. We've both been pretty busy. BUT we're back! Mwuahaha-(ahem)**

**Anyways, Review please! **

**Au Revoir,**

**D.J.T. & Lemony Apple**


End file.
